The present invention relates to a character string display system, a character string display method, and a storage medium, and in particular to a technique for controlling a display time for a character string.
A system for displaying a character string in a computer is frequently used as a type of human machine interface (HMI). Such a system for displaying a character string is often constituted to display a character string for a fixed time and, then, erase the character string from a screen of a computer.
In such a character string display system, a display time for a character string is never changed depending on a content of the character string but is displayed for a predetermined display time. Thus, a person reading the character string has problems. For example, the character string may disappear before the person finishes reading it. Conversely, the person often gets bored because a display time for the character string is too long.
In this regard, JP-A-2003-144758 discloses an invention for displaying a message character string for a display time determined on the basis of the message character string to be displayed.
However, in the invention disclosed in JP-A-2003-144758, a display time is determined according to a content of the character string and, regardless of who reads the character string, the character string is displayed in the same display time in all computers that display the character string. Therefore, the display time for the character string is not a display time corresponding to an individual difference in speed for reading the character string. In other words, there is a problem in that a display time is not determined according to speed of reading and understanding a character string of an individual who reads the character string.